In freshwater sport fishing, game fish may be taken in a variety of ways, for example while wade fishing, inflatable tube fishing, from a small boat, from a dock, from the shore of a river, lake or pond, and even while scuba diving. It is generally desirable to keep the fish submerged in fresh water or else refrigerated after they are caught to prevent spoilage. Some small boats are equipped with a live well in which fresh water is circulated for receiving fish as they are caught Alternatively, an ice chest is maintained on some small boats for refrigerating the fish as they are caught However, some boats are not equipped with a live well or with an ice chest. Moreover, such equipment is usually not available for fishing activities such as wade fishing, inflatable tube fishing and scuba diving fishing.